This disclosure relates to analyzing pressurized test samples, including hydrocarbons and reservoir fluids, such as live (pressurized) crude oil.
There are often instances where it is desired to determine the composition of a fluid that contains both liquid and vapor phases. For example, in the oil and gas production context, live crude is analyzed for allocation purposes, such as to determine gas to oil ratios, fluid shrinkage and compositional analysis. These fluids are typically produced at elevated pressures and temperatures. However, at atmospheric conditions, a gaseous or vapor portion of the fluid is released. It is typically infeasible to maintain the equipment for analyzing both liquid and vapor phases at the production site. Testing the live crude remote from the production site has certain disadvantages. Therefore, there is a need to remedy or lessen these disadvantages.